edfandomcom-20200215-history
Boys Will Be Eds
"Boys Will Be Eds" is the 13th episode of Season 3 and the 65th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the boys of the Cul-de -Sac compete for the attention of Nazz. Plot Eddy seems to have struck gold for the first time when his sandwich business was actually a success until greedy goat Victor chases Jimmy with a sandwich in his hand and Rolf is required to stop him from ingesting both Jimmy and his hard work snack. Everyone thought it was funny when Jimmy slips on a sandwich ingredient. The Eds, Kevin, and Jonny soon laugh at him until Nazz angrily steps in and tells them to stop acting like immature idiots. The guys stopped and stared at her with goo-goo eyes as they are infatuated with her. Unfortunately, for Nazz, though, this 'boys can be so stupid' type chastening doesn't have the effect she'd hoped for as now they are all far too busy goggling at her like love-starved leeches to take much notice of anything she's saying. There's obviously something about an angry woman because they all agree she looks awesome today. It begins a desperate scramble for domination and it's every guy, except Jimmy and Rolf, for himself as the boys try to gain Nazz's favor with a weird mix of compliments, grovels and offbeat gifts. The Eds wanted to join the game and Nazz invited them to the game too. Kevin pitches the baseball to Nazz and she runs around the bases as she thought she hit the ball and the guys let her run to home run without stopping her. They fought over who wanted to pitch the ball to Nazz next after Kevin pitched the ball to her. Nazz doesn't know what to make of it and neither do Sarah and Jimmy. After all this, Kevin wanted Rolf's help because she thinks he's a "dork". He accepts the argeement. Nazz shows up and thinks that Victor changed his name to "Nazz" and asks why he was wearing skates. The Eds noticed this and find ways to impress her. The Eds, Kevin, and Jonny came up with anything possible until eventually she became nervous as she thinks the boys have gone crazy and became scared out of her wits and ran home in a panic. Kevin says that he didn't want to be left behind with the rest, who then realize that their attempts at impressing Nazz have failed. The Eds went to a house and did a band gig in order to win her heart thinking it would work, but, instead, Jimmy arrives at the window, much to the Eds surprise and says, their music has soothed many the savage beast and the episode ends at evening. Memorable Quotes *'Jimmy': a sandwich while fleeing from Victor "Aah! Leave me alone! Somebody turn the radio on - soothe this savage beast!" Rolf: "Drop the sandwich, you fool!" Edd: "And here I thought selling sandwiches would be a safe and innocent venture." ---- *'Rolf': to wrest Victor from Jimmy's sandwich "Do not spoil your supper with the white bread!" ---- *'Edd': "It's all fun and games until somebody spills the mayonnaise." ---- *'Rolf': his goat Victor "Victor! Let go of the confused and delicate one (Jimmy)!" comes up behind Rolf and smacks him on the head with her racquet *'Sarah': You leave Jimmy alone! ---- *'Kevin': "Hahaha! Fluffy ran like a chicken!" Ed: "I love chickens, guys." ---- *'Ed': at Nazz "Double D? My tummy feels all wiggly and crawly inside." Edd: at Nazz "That's nice, Ed." Eddy: at Nazz "I feel like the Nazzes on the back of my Nazz is standing on Nazz." Edd: at Nazz That's nice, Ed. ---- *'Sarah': "Oh for goodness sake! Catch it, Double D!" throws the baseball to Edd, but instead gets hit on the head and falls to the ground Nazz: "Later dude." she runs to first base Edd: "She called me dude." ---- *''Eddy trips Sarah and drops the baseball it rolls towards Ed'' Ed: "Oh look." Nazz running towards him Nazz: "Hi ya big guy, are you gonna touch me with that ball?" Ed: as he runs away from third base towards home and bumps into Jimmy, releasing the ball from his hand ---- *'Edd': at Nazz "Nazz is as graceful as a gazelle leaping through a field of buttercups." Eddy: at Nazz "Yeah… a ger-whatchamacallit…" ---- *'Jonny': a desperate attempt to get Nazz's attention "Plank and I make our own doughnuts!" ---- *'Ed': up Eddy who has a baseball bat jammed in his mouth "Oh look, a bouquet of flowers for Nazz." Edd: "A tad pungent don't you think, Ed?" Eddy:'' Ed "I'll give you a bo-" ''cut off by Nazz ---- *'Ed': his lips numb "I can't feel my lips, Double D." ---- *''boys think about Nazz'' Kevin's thoughts: "She's so radical..." Eddy's thoughts: "She can't take her eyes off me." Edd's thoughts: "Her hair is so clean and not fly away at all." Ed's thoughts: "Hello? Echo! MY NAME IS ED!" ---- *'Rolf': Kevin "Yes, I see. So, Kevin would like Rolf to assist him with the Nazz, yes? No! Go back. Go away. Come again another day." Kevin: to walk away "Harsh." Rolf: mood "Ho ho! Rolf pokes fun at you, Kevin! I have never seen such a killjoy! Come. Rolf makes good!" Kevin and hauls him further into Rolf's property ---- *'Nazz': bemused at the semi-shaved goat "Victor changed his name to Nazz just like me!" Rolf: incredulous "Are you weak in the upper story?" ---- *'Ed': "I will throw the football to Nazz." Eddy: "It's a baseball, stupid." Ed: "Sure am, Eddy." ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf will sit to the side and observe with hysterics." ---- *'Nazz': "Hey there, Ed." Ed: his shirt to expose the painting of Nazz he has made on his stomach "It's you and I drew it." Nazz: for words "Uh... I don't know what to say." Ed: proud Should I hang it in your room?" ---- *'Eddy': "Nazz would love a new bike." Ed: "Or a new toilet?" Kevin: "Not the bike, dork." ---- *'Eddy': Ed "You won't impress Nazz with chickens." Ed: "I won't?" Edd: "A rare moment indeed, but Eddy's right." ---- *''Eds are outside Jimmy's bedroom window which they think is Nazz's room'' Ed: shouting "Bring it on home!" Eddy: Ed's face and whispers loudly "Shut up, you idiot." ---- Trivia/Goofs *In one of the scenes where the boys are trying to give Nazz presents to impress her, the inside of Jonny's mouth is the same as the pink sky in the background. *In the episode "Hot Buttered Ed", Jimmy's bedroom is on the first floor, but in this episode, it is the second floor. *Ed can't differentiate between a football and a baseball. *This episode shows just how effeminate Jimmy is: he continues to hang out with the girls and at the end of the show, he is shown wearing a woman's night dress with his hair in curlers. *Nazz's unattainability is put to the test in this episode. *Rolf and Jimmy were the only boys that did not try to win Nazz over in this episode. *This episode shows that Nazz has some traits of the "dumb blond"; she thinks Victor changed his name to Nazz when Rolf rolls him in and still thinks that much when Kevin explains that Victor (which has Nazz's name shaved into his side) is a gift for her, and probably Rolf being a little smart. (Rolf: Are you weak in the upper story?) *In this episode, we learn that Jonny hates to write. *''Running gags'': :#The boys were distracted while thinking about Nazz during the ball game. :#Sarah and/or Jimmy getting aggravated whenever the boys lose their focus on the game and think about Nazz. :#The boys all giving things to Nazz until she freaks out and runs away. *Kevin's head is exposed for the first time in this episode. *This is the second appearance of the Eds' bowling ball microphone. The first time was "Hands Across Ed". *At the end, we learn in this episode that Jimmy can play a xylophone. *The Kankers are absent in this episode. *There is a captioning mistake in the episode, in which when Jonny says "It's not your turn!". The captions shows Double D saying that when it should be Jonny saying that. Gallery Sand Wiches.jpg|Ed's Sandwiches Love-Sicked Boys.jpg|The love-sicked boys. OUCH.jpg|That's gotta hurt. Baseball Conflict.jpg|A conflict of which boy gets to pitch the ball to Nazz. Ed and Chicken.jpg|Ed about to kiss a chicken before gets his lips trapped by the chicken. Qaz.png|Edd offers a device to fix Nazz's hair… Wsx.png|but Jonny destroys it by crashing his head into it. Video gsKxYosTGwI Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten